miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kitty Sheksire/Changing Point ~ Miraculum/Hetalia Crossover
|ordery = Brak orderów |poprzedni = BRAK |następny = BRAK }} |-|1 = Rozdział 1 Zmiany Rosjanka z wielkim “Ufff” wymykającym się z jej ust odłożyła ostatnie pudło na drugie. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, które od tej chwili miało służyć za jej pokój. Znajdował się on na samej górze dosyć wysokiego, czterokondygnacyjnego budynku, ściany były pomalowane na fioletowo, a ponieważ wszystko było gotowe do wprowadzki to po jej prawej stronie stało biurko, za to tuż pod oknem naprzeciwko niej stało jeszcze nie posłane łóżko, którego drewniane wezgłowie i nogi były koloru ciemnej purpury. Za nią znajdowała szafa na ubrania, a po jej prawej stronie drzwi prowadzące do reszty dosyć sporego mieszkania, które w porównaniu do małego mieszkanka w Petersburgu, w którym mieszkała prawie całe swoje dotychczasowe życie było wręcz ogromne. Warto również wspomnieć, że obok biurka stała szafka na książki, a ojciec obiecał, że jak będzie miał czas to powiesi jej kilka półek na pustej ścianie i że będzie mogła coś na niej powiesić. W sumie, miała kolekcje matrioszek, duży, ciemnobłękitny wazon, do którego zamierzała wsadzić żółte słoneczniki, by jakoś rozjaśnić ten fiolet pokoju oraz inne ozdoby, z których zapewne większość nie ujrzy nawet światła dziennego. Nastolatka postanowiła trochę odpocząć i usiadła na prawie idealnie białym materacu łóżka. - No to...witaj w domu, Kaja. - Wyszeptała do samej siebie głaszcząc biały materiał. - Pożegnaj się z Rosją. Od tej chwili twoim krajem jest Francja. Drzwi zaskrzypiały, a piętnastolatka wyprostowała się jak struna. Zawsze tak miała, gdy ktoś wchodził tak niespodziewanie do jej aktualnego miejsca pobytu. A już zwłaszcza, gdy owe miejsce pobytu było puste. ‘'Może to atawizm po przodkach, który miałby mnie szykować do ucieczki przed wrogiem?’’ myślała tak nad tym, gdy przyłapywała się tejże reakcji. Do pokoju jednak nie wszedł nikt o złych zamiarach, a jej siostra - Nikita, jak zwykle z telefonem w dłoni. Spojrzała na niebieskoszarooką siostrę, własnymi oczami tego samego koloru. - Witałaś się z nowym miejscem? - Spytała Kaję nieco złośliwie. Adresatka pytania tylko na to przekręciła oczami i odparła: - Oczywiście. Integracja z nowym środowiskiem to podstawa. - Ale integracja, jak ty ujęłaś, z pokojem czy półką na książki raczej nie jest potrzebna. - Zauważyła zgryźliwie Nikita. - Może integrację z przedmiotami przeniesiesz na dwór, ludzi, co? Starsza z dwóch sióstr oparła się nonszalcko o framungę drzwi do pokoju zadowolona, że udało jej się zgasić młodszą. Zaczęła stukać o klawiaturę telefonu komórkowego. Z tym szkockim wyglądem; kraciastą spódnicą i beretem, a do tego jeszcze okulary w czarnych oprawkach i biała, bufiasta koszula wyglądała co najmniej dziwnie. Młodsza Gawriłow nie zważając ani na konsekwencje ani na nic w sumie innego odebrała siostrze telefon. - EJ! - Zawołała oburzona dziewczyna. - To mój telefon, masz przecież własny! Dziewczyna z poważną miną wpatrywała się na nią, a w jej oczach nie było widać nic poza tą denerwującą powagą. W środku za to lustrowała swą siostrzyczkę. Stanęła na palcach uniemożliwiając tym samym pochwycenie telefonu przez swoją krewną drugiego stopnia. Była nieco wyższa od niej, co sprawiało, że po dopiero kilku próbach udało jej się odzyskać przysłowiowy "skarb". - Doszłam do prostego wniosku. - Mruknęła chłodno blondynka. - Ty to jednak uzależniona jesteś. Idę się przejść. Po tych słowach wzięła do ręki własną komórkę i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z mieszkania. Na przypomnienie sobie, że przecież ma jeszcze sporo do zrobienia mięśnie dziewczyny w nogach się lekko spięły, jednak nie wstrzymała chodu. Czy to zadanie domowe, czy nawet zwykłe mycie naczyń ona nigdy nie odkładała rzeczy na później. Uważała po prostu, że takie przekładanie bez końca nigdy się nie kończy dobrze. Nie odkładaj na jutro tego co możesz zrobić dzisiaj. To była jedna z tak zwanych złotych zasad, których się trzymała. A miała ich jeszcze kilka. Spojrzała na zegar w komórce wskazujący wyraźnie godzinę dziewiątą rano. - Teorytycznie powinnam to zrobić wieczorem, ale równie dobrze mogę i o trzeciej popołudniu. Mam więc czas. - Mruknęła do siebie po chwili dumania. - Co tam do siebie mówisz? - Zapytała ją, po raz kolejny złośliwie, jej siostra. Nic jednak się nie dowiedziała, z powodu takiego, że Kaja ruszyła i przekręcając klamkę w drzwiach wyszła z mieszkania. ** Przechadzając się już po ulicach Paryża próbowała poznać i zapamiętać jak najwięcej ciekawych i praktycznych miejsc. Nigdy w końcu nie wiadomo kiedy takie informacje mogą się jej przydać. Jednak jak na razie nie znalazła żadnych ciekawych miejsc, które mogłaby zaszczycić swą obecnością. To co zobaczyła nie spełniło jej oczekiwań, które sobie wyrobiła przed wyjazdem. Spodziewała się czegoś więcej po słynnym Mieście Miłości. Mijając budynek, który na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się być taki jak wszystkie inne poczuła miły dla nosa zapach. W całym swoim piętnastoletnim życiu czuła całkiem sporą gamę zapachów, ale ten był zupełnie inny. Taki przyjemny i apetyczny, aż ślinka jej na tę woń leciała. Skierowała głowę w stronę z której dolatywała. Stała się jeszcze bardziej intesywna aż w końcu weszła do niewielkiej piekarni. Po obu jej stronach były półki pozawalane pieczywem i słodkimi wypiekami. Nie zwracała uwagi na kunsztowny wystrój, bo najpiękniejsze i najbardziej smakowite dowody na to, że trafiła w dobre miejsce leżały na witrynach i były na sprzedaż. Znienacka poczuła, że burczy jej w brzuchu. Przypomniała sobie, że od kilku godzin nic nie jadła, a teraz jej matka nie będzie mieć głowy do robienia obiadu. Próbowała coś wynaleźć w kieszeniach beżowej kurtki, ale poza dwoma banknotami tysiąc rublowymi i czterema monetami o wartości pięćdziesięciu kopiejek nic nie znalazła. We Francji się nie płaci rublami, głupolu. skarciła samą siebie czując, że brzuch daje jej się we znaki. - Coś podać? - Spytała ją miła, stojąca za ladą dziewczyna o granatowych włosach. Przez te dwa słowa została gwałtownie sprowadzona na ziemię. Kiwnęła tylko głową na "nie" i wyszła. Wszystko się stało w obrębie kilku może kilkunastu sekund. Od razu jak znalazła się na zewnątrz zderzyła się niefortunnie z chudą, rudą nastolatką, na oko trochę młodszą od niej. Kaja upadła na chodnik, a ruda ledwo uniknęła podobnego losu. - Ech... - Syknęła pod nosem wstając. - Przepraszam. - Przepraszam, przepraszam. - Zaczęła przedrzeźniać ją ruda krzyżując ręce. Zauważyła, że jej skóra jest w kilku miejscach okropnie podrapana, a na jej głowie spośród marchewkowej gęstwiny wystawały kocie uszy. Po za tym miała irytujący głos. - Przydałoby się jednak patrzeć gdzie się lezie, co? - Dzięki za radę. - Rzekła cicho blondynka otrzepując sukienkę z kurzu. Już miała iść, gdy nagle ruda chwyciła ją za ramię i pociągnęła do siebie. - Ja jeszcze nie skończyłam! - Warknęła. - Kto w ogóle normalny nosi szalik w lecie, gdzie na dworze upał, hę?! - Ale ja skończyłam. A tak dla sprostowania jest to apaszka, nie szalik. I to trochę dziwne, że o normalności mówi mi osoba, która ma zadrapania, uszy na głowie i ubiera się jak crop-top. - Głos rosjanki wykazywał, że jest zniesmaczona. Ruda zacisnęła wargi, najwyraźniej nie mogąc znaleźć żadnego kontrataku słownego. Puściła ją i ruszyła przed siebie zerkając na nią przez ramię, zapewne ją przeklinając. Świetnie, Kaja! Po prostu idealnie! Nie jesteś nawet jeden dzień w tym mieście, a już masz zapewne pierwszego wroga! ❇❇❇ TRACH! BUM! TRACH! Kolejna z waz Francji rozbiła się o ścianę. Trwająca kilka minut temu Konferencja Światowa przerodziła się w mini III wojnę światową, a konkretnie między samymi Anglią i Francją, którzy między biciem się wyzywali siebie nawzajem od najgorszych. Zaczęło się od niewinnej sprzeczki o kuchnię Anglii i to czy Francja naprawdę je żaby, a zakończyło się, jak się zakończyło. Francis chwycił bez namysłu za kolejną wazę (a na tych wazach mu już aż tak bardzo nie zależało, nawiasem mówiąc) i już miał nim trafić w Arthura, gdy nagle, zza ich pleców rozległ się chłodny głos Ludwiga. Inaczej rzecz ujmując, zostali zrugani przez personifikację Niemiec. - Czy was już nie można nawet na chwilę zostawić, bo wy już zaczynacie sobie skakać do gardeł?! - Spytał retorycznie francuza i anglika. Polska i Węgry, siedzące na końcu owalnego stołu, pokiwały głowami twierdząco, niczym znawczynie w tej dziedzinie. Łotwa trzymał głowę spuszczoną i przyglądał się swoim butom, jakby to one były ciekawsze od krzyków Niemiec czy tłumaczeń Francji i Anglii. Nie interesowało go ich speczki, a gdy tylko uniósł wzrok, by się przyjrzeć o co chodzi od razu musiał go spuścić, a jego nerwy od razu podniosły się do granic. Zaczął się trząść, bynajmniej nie z zimna. Spotkał te same fioletowe oczy, które należały do samego Ivana Braginskiego, reprezentującego kraj na wschodzie zwany Rosją. Niemal wszyscy się go bali, w tym on. Trzeba było by być masochistą lub jeszcze lepiej, samobójcą, by go sprowokować. Z jakiejś nawiadomej przyczyny siniaki i blizny po licznych torturach, które Rosja mu zadawał, go bolały za każdym razem, gdy na niego spojrzał. To Konferencja Światowa. Tutaj on ci nic nie zrobi. próbował się uspokoić w myślach. - Poza tym jesteś niepodległy. Nie wrócisz do jego domu. Nawet te jego własne zapewnienia go nie uspokajały. Wręcz przeciwnie, dygotał jeszcze bardziej. Wszystkie propozycje, które Niemcy - po uspokojeniu Anglii i Francji - kazał im dawać przelatywały mu obok uszu. Jakoś nie miał ochoty się udzielać. Wątpił, że jego głos, taki cichy i ledwo słyszalny, cokolwiek da. Zawsze był uważany za tego najmłodszego, najbardziej niepochamowanego jeśli chodzi o język i najmniej doświadczonego. No i oczywiście nadal tak bardzo aktualny stereotyp o treści: wiek definiuje dojrzałość. Wbrew pozorom spotkało go naprawdę wiele złego, a o życiu wiedział więcej niż niektóre kraje z obu Ameryk razem wzięte. To chyba była jakaś zasada, że jak już jest jakaś Wielka Wojna to Europa na tym obrywa najbardziej, a o Europie Wschodniej to już nie wspominając. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na skutki II wojny światowej, a każdy by zrozumiał co on w tej chwili próbuje przekazać. Oparł głowę o dłoń i zamyślił się jeszcze bardziej. Najchętniej to by się rozpłakał nad swoją beznadziejnością. Coraz częściej się na takich "pragnieniach" przyłapywał i to na dodatek w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Nie mógł się jednak rozpłakać na konferencji, gdyż zrobiłby z siebie sierotę, za którą i tak do pewnego stopnia był uważany. - A ty sputnista Latvii. Co o tym pomyśle Ameryki sądzisz? - Zadudnił nagle nad nim głos Rosji, który począł go klepać swoją wielką, niczym talerz łapą po jego drobnym, kościstym ramieniu. Oczy miał zamknięte, a jego biała czupryna okrywała jego głowę trochę poniżej poziomu skroni. - J-j-ja? - Zająkał się lekko zaskoczony, jak również i przerażony. Podrapał się w głowkę, na której widniały krótkie, jasnoblond, kręcone loki, namyślając się nad odpowiedzią. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć po sali rozległ się głos Francji. - Cokolwiek by się nie stało to i tak Biedronka i Czarny Kot ocalą sytuację. - Jego głos i ton wskazywały na to, że jest on pewny siebie i bardzo dumny, że tacy wielcy superbohaterowie pojawili się akurat w jego stolicy. Widać było, że chce coś jeszcze dopowiedzieć, ale przerwał mu głos wyraźnie oburzonego Anglii. - Za dużo nadziei pokładasz w tych głupich nastolatkach biegających po dachach w lateksie! Przyjdzie w końcu zagrożenie, z którym sobie nie poradzą! My tu o globalnym ociepleniu czy o innych tego typu sprawidłach, a ty jak zwykle o tych swoich przygłupach udających zwierzęta! Oszaleć można! - Brwiasty! - Żabojad! -Cicho być! - Zarządzał Rosja ze swoim zwykłym uśmiechem. Oba kraje zachodu po tym nakazie ochłonęły i nadal mierząc się wzrokiem usiadły na swoich miejscach. Francja siadał mrucząc coś o nieudolności Wielkiej Brytanii, a Wielka Brytania poprawiając krawat. Braginski wyraźnie zadowolony poprosił oszołomionego Alfreda o kontynuowanie swojego, jakże ciekawego wywodu na temat globalnego ocieplenia. - To było już wszystko co miałem do powiedzenia. - Taka była odpowiedź Jones'a. - To jest najgłupszy i najbardziej irracjonalny pomysł jaki dotąd wymyśliłeś Alfredzie. - Odparła na to personifikacja Polski, Florentyna Łukasiewicz, machając dłonią. - No! - Poparł ją Prusy kładąc nogi na stole. - Jesteś głupkiem jakich mało, Ameryka. - A ciebie nikt o zdanie nie prosił. - Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. - Nieistniejące państwa głosu nie mają. - Ty też przez jakiś czas nie istniałaś! - Oburzył się Gilbert cały siny że złości. - Ale wtedy Konferencje Światowe nie odbywały się raz na pół roku. - Wysyczała mu zjadliwie Łukasiewiczówna przybijając piątkę z Węgrami. Beilschmidt nie mogąc dopuścić do swojego mózgu wiadomości, że został, po raz któryś z rzędu zresztą, pokonany w potyczce słownej przez Polskę dał upust swoim emocjom i kopnął siedzącego obok niego Austrię w kostkę, a na zadane mu z wyrzutem pytanie po kiego diabła to zrobił znowu ułożył wygodnie nogi w butach z cholewką na stół i wymignął się od odpowiedzi prostym bo tak. Anglia ma rację. Tu naprawdę idzie oszaleć. westchnął w duchu Łotwa, po czym znowu oparł głowę o dłoń i wbił wzrok w stół, na którym stała mała chorągiew z jego flagą i karteczka z imieniem, nazwiskiem oraz nazwą kraju. ❇❇❇ To jest pierwszy rozdział do mojego jakże pięknego crossoveru. ''' '''Wiem, że zaczyna się kiczowato i nijako, ale ja się dopiero rozkręcam. A jak się już rozkręcę to tylko wyczekiwać. Jeśli jest jakiś błąd logiczny czy techniczny w tym opowiadaniu to proszę mi go zgłosić. ''' '''Przepraszam też wszystkie osoby, których OC użyłam, a nie są one takie, jakie sobie wyobrażały (teraz to raczej tylko mogę przeprosić PC, Sen i Auriéle pojawią się później). I to chyba na tyle. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania